Electrical power transformers may generate heat during use. Conventional power transformers may not be able to effectively dissipate heat generated and/or may use cooling means that are inefficient or expensive. Conventional power transformers may include coil-shaped conductors, and reducing heat associated with such conductors may present different challenges than those associated with planar electrical power transformers.